far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Deathless Weaponry
The Deathless use weapons of Koscheian manufacture as standard issue equipment. Although they can’t hope to compete with Reticulum grade weaponry in their capabilities or Trilliant’s glamour, these weapons are tailor made for the Deathless’ needs. As a tradition, the manufactures located in Bunker 23 produce extremely customizable and modular arms, in order for each merc to be able to have a weapon suited to their needs. While these weapons are issued to every combat operative, many individual soldiers have been known to personally procure other weapons. This practice is not actively discouraged in the company, as it prioritizes efficiency over standardization. Small Arms A Small arm in the Deathless is considered anything that can be carried and fired without the assistance of a mechanized frame or an affixed position. Issued Deathless small arms are mag or projectile weaponry, favoring the penetrating power, rate of fire and damage done over accuracy. Avtomat-Chekhov 47 Usually shortened to AC-47, this mag rifle is the main battle rifle for The Deathless. Usually finding use by ground troops or security personnel, AC-47 handling is thought to every Deathless recruit during their basic training. The rifle is known for its reliability, durability, and being able to operate in almost any environmental conditions barring hard vacuum, and even then some combat reports state that it has seen void use. * Manufactured by: Avtomat-Chekhov Group * SWN Statistics: Mag Rifle Avtomat-Chekhov 104 Shortened to AC-104, this compact version of the AC-47 is made to be a reliable weapon in hard vacuum. Its recoilless design allows the wielder to operate in microgravity without having to worry about Arhat Newton’s third law as much as when firing other weapons. The carbine sees use by Deathless spaceship crews and security as well as non-mechanized boarding parties. * Manufactured by: Avtomat-Chekhov Group * SWN Statistics: Void Carbine Izhevski 14 The I-14 is The Deathless’ close quarter day ruiner of predilection, the short range is offset by the sheer amount of ammunition and stopping power sent downrange. The spikes are also able to be fired in rapid bursts in order to cause even more damage to the poor soul on the other end of the barrel. The I-14 finds use in Deathless breaching teams and Special Forces in gravitic environments. * Manufactured by: Izhevski Arms * SWN Statistics: Spike Thrower Izhevski 90M1 This compact and foldable submachine gun allows for an easier carrying and concealment. The miniaturization required for the ammunition and firing mechanisms reduces the damage output. However it has found use in mech pilots, who use it as an emergency weapon when their mech fails. The I-90M1 has also proven extremely useful in Close Quarters Battle, due to its lighter weight and stable platform than the typical AC-47. * Manufactured by: Izhevski Arms * SWN Statistics: SMG (TL4 Variant) Chauchat-Fosbery Modèle 3200 This pistol is the newest update to the Deathless’ standard issue sidearm, the Chauchat-Fosbery. Packing a surprising punch for its small size the mag pistol has seen action ever since the first model, which is said to date back to the 2nd Imperial Civil War. There are rumours of a Limited run made specially for House Serpens members of the Immortal Association but none have been seen in the public as of yet. * Manufactured by: Manufacture d’Armes du Bunker Vingt-Trois * SWN Statistics: Mag Pistol Snipers Deathless sniper rifles are a class of their own as don’t require mounting or special transport but still need to be in affixed positions in order to be fired properly. Deathless sniper rifles use magnetic acceleration and advanced sights in order to attain extreme distances. Avtomat-Chekhov Koschei-2 The AC-K2 sees very little combat action as most Deathless marksmen usually buy their own, customized sniper rifles. It is instead used mainly as a training rifle, to teach the trainees the tactics of sniper warfare. The rifle’s weight is remarkably light and allows the sniper wiedling it to be quite mobile. A typical Deathless Sniper team will be composed of two members, a shooter and a spotter who are in active combat zones to provide long range combat support * Manufactured by: Avtomat-Chekhov Group * SWN Statistics: Sniper Rifle (TL4 Variant) S&F Deathless Special Order Miniaturized Artillery Launcher (SOMAL) The SOMAL is probably the most esoteric weapon that is part of the Deathless arsenal. The main philosophy behind the manufacture of the rifle is to enable Deathless marksman to achieve quite ludicrous ranges by implementing the pinnacle of rifling technology available on Koschei. The SOMAL started by miniaturizing currently available Rail Cannon technology to the size of a 2 meters long rifle, this makes the weapon extremely cumbersome and that requires an undisturbed set up position. The rifle itself is implemented with a targeting computer that is fed with all the environmental information needed to provide an accurate target. The computer then makes the required calculations and feeds the information directly into the marksman’s combat suit Heads Up Display to guide the shot. It is joked that the rifle does all the work, but the training to operate a SOMAL is extremely long and arduous, and the time required to line up shots has been reported to go as long as 8 hours in some occurrences, due to the target moving or temperature interfering with the calibrations. So why have this pricy, cumbersome weapon in the Deathless arsenal? The SOMAL can achieve ranges unheard of for single bullet rifles, with records being beat everytime it is fired in action to kill an enemy. The current record for a kill confirmed shot stands at around 50km. The range makes it so a marksman can fire with little fear of being spotted and therefore killed, as a SOMAL will usually be installed in a fortified position far from the front lines. * Manufactured by: S&F * SWN Statistics: None, Execution attacks only Heavy Weaponry Heavy Weaponry includes weapons that cannot be carried and fired without being mounted on at least a suit class mech or vehicles. Some heavy weaponry can be carried by unassisted troops but generally needs to be setup before firing. Avtomat-Chekhov 76 The AC-76 is a machine gun that is designed to use its magnetic catapults to put as much lead downrange as possible. Such a weapon is distributed in pairs in Deathless infantry sections to set up extremely effective kill zones. A Deathless platoon will also be equipped with additional AC-76 to provide superior firepower. The machine gun is mounted on Suit-class mechs to enhance mobility and firing efficiency. In case of emergency the AC-76 can be mounted on a vehicle or troop transport, but its bigger cousin is preferred. * Manufactured by: Avtomat-Chekhov Group * SWN Statistics: Heavy Machine Gun (TL4 Variant) Canon Sans Recul Guillaume Obruchev This suit mounted rifle is implemented into Deathless infantry platoons to provide them tools to enable them in case of contact with enemy armor and have no armored support of their own. The Guillaume Obruchev is light enough to be transported by an unsuited infanteer in case of suit malfunction and is recoilless, allowing for stable firing in combat situations. It is however preferable that such a weapon be mounted on a suit-class mech. This rocket launcher is named after a Blood Eagle era Aquilan legate or general that disappeared in the Burning of Thorg, it is unknown why a weapon manufactured on Koschei is named after this character. * Manufactured by: Manufacture d’Armes du Bunker Vingt-Trois * SWN Statistics: Rocket Launcher (TL4 Variant) Melee Weaponry Although any intelligent Deathless prefers keeping their enemies at bay through superior firepower, circumstances can call for close quarters engagements where a gun is simply useless. To complement that the Deathless issue melee weapons to help the soldier in dire need of a knife or other sharpened implement. Tactical Entrenching Tool (TET) The TET’s intended use is to provide a collapsible, easily transportable digging tool to the Deathless infanteer. Its mono-edged spade allows for both a rapid setting up of a defense network as well as an emergency weapon in dire times. One side of the TET has a saw blade pattern, to allow for woodcutting and other more sordid intentions. Stories about the TET’s prowess in combat are widespread in Deathless infantry drinking messes and probably exaggerated. It is a common saying in the Deathless infantry that “You have two best friends, your fireteam partner, and your shovel.” * Manufactured by: Izhevski Arms * SWN Statistics : Medium Advanced Weapon K42 Stiletto Although named the stiletto this knife has a 3cm wide blade at its base and is preferred as a slashing tool rather than a puncturing one, although its mono-edge allows for a wide combination of both. Other than stabbing the K42 can be used for anything a knife usually, cutting rope, food, papers, enemies, etc. The handguard and grip is equipped with a ring and clip which allows for the Stiletto to be affixed to the AC47’s cannon so it can be used as a bayonet. * Manufactured By: Izhevski Arms * Statistics: Small Advanced Weapon Manufacturers Koscheian weapons manufacturers are prominent contributors to Koschei’s economy. Although they don’t have the claim to fame that Reticulum weapons do or the cost efficiency of A.C.R.E. produced weapons, Koscheian weapons still have a good reputation in the sector. Their business is closely tied to The Deathless, as they are always looking for ways to inject more funds into the Koscheian economy. Most weapons are produced in Bunker-23, which serves as the industrial center for Koschei, recently however some munitions production was outsourced to Thorg, where cheaper labour was available for the same results. Any ranged or melee weapons are available for sale on Koschei, and offer TL4 variants of TL3 weaponry as well. Heavy, Mech grade and Ship grade weapons sale is restricted, but not impossible. Avtomat-Chekhov Group This company is one of the oldest on Koschei, specialising in automatic weapons going from mid to long range. The guns coming out of their Bunker-23 production facility are reputed for near indestructibility and being able to fire in the worst of conditions. Some say their inception predates the scream, but it is unconfirmed due to a lack of records. They provide The Deathless with their main battle rifle and its variants. Izhevski Arms Founded in 3055 with the Deathless Industrial Initiative by Raphaelle Duclos-Izhevski, a former Deathless Special units Department operative, Izhevski Arms has earned a reputation for efficient close to intimate range weapons. Although their main export is Small Machine Guns and various shotguns, Izhevski arms is mostly known for their innovation in the field of melee weapons, revolutionizing the game with their patented Tactical Entrenching Tool. S&F Only very recently founded by Shinkan Reticulum Pedersen Moses John, after their fall from grace on Aomori, S&F specializes in designer hunting rifles and achieving extreme ranges. Although the main designer for this manufacturer is a trained Shinkan, they cannot lay claim to the title of “Reticulum” weapon, as they are still produced in a conventional factory. These weapons are extremely costly and produced in limited runs, but the price tag is well worth it. Manufacture d’Armes du Bunker Vingt-Trois Also founded in 3055 with funding from the Deathless Industrial Initiative this corporation, whose name is shortened to Vingt-Trois, specializes in heavy weaponry. As such, Vingt-Trois sells weapons solely to The Deathless in the form of Rail Cannons, Rocket Launchers and even ship-grade weaponry. The only exception to this is the Chauchat-Fosbery, which is Vingt-Trois’ first weapon produced by the company and has been the standard issue sidearm for the Deathless ever since. Some say that Vingt-Trois is responsible for Bunker-23’s rise to industrial power on Koschei, it is also a common occurrence that the owner of the company sits as the representative to the Koscheian Council for Bunker-23. Category:The Deathless Category:The Deathless Products Category:Equipment